Sirius
by Lapislazuli L
Summary: Die Erkenntnis kommt auf Umwegen. Aber besser spät, als nie.


Eine kleine Anmerkung:

Die Geschichte des 'Cyrano de Bergerac' von Rostand ist bei mir ein immer wieder kehrendes Thema.

Wie heißt es so schön: Alte Liebe rostet nicht! ;D

Hier habe ich ein Teilchen neuerlich in die HP-Welt transferiert und einer anderen Liebe, Severus Snape, übergestülpt.

**Sirius**

„Du schreibst jetzt keine Briefe mehr an Hermine, Schniefelus!"

Snape legte seine Feder zur Seite und blickte zu dem Mann hoch, der wie immer ohne anzuklopfen sein Büro betreten hatte.

„Black"

Er lehnte sich zurück, betrachtete Sirius mit ausdrucksloser Miene und wartete darauf, dass der andere fortfuhr zu sprechen.

„Ich habe was ich wollte. Hermine geht mit mir aus. Spaß - ja, aber ich wollte sie doch nicht gleich heiraten! Deine Briefe sind so ... Sie scheinen viel zu viele Hoffnungen in ihr zu wecken", erklärte er mit einer Stimme, in der leichte Verzweiflung mitschwang.

„Und das willst du etwa nicht?", fragte Snape leise.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sich der neue Lehrer in VgddK auf den Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch fallen.

„Hermine hat alles, was man sich von einer Frau wünscht. Sie ist sehr attraktiv, intelligent und witzig. Aber ich kann einfach nicht..."

„Warum?", fragte Severus nach.

„Darum!", entgegnete Sirius widerwillig, hievte sich vom Stuhl und begann neuerlich Kreise vor Snapes Schreibtisch zu ziehen. Es folgte ein weiteres Seufzen.

„Weil ich mein Herz auf immer und ewig wem anderen gehört. Das lässt sich nunmal nicht ändern. Aber das ist unwichtig ... unmöglich...", gestand er, wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft, um klar zu machen, dass das Thema damit erledigt war. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und sah Severus scharf an.

„Warum hast du mir eigentlich mit deinen Briefen geholfen, Hermine zu gewinnen?"

Er war an den Schreibtisch heran getreten und stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab. Sein skeptischer Blick bohrte sich in Severus'.

„Was hast DU eigentlich davon? Oder ist es vielmehr so, dass du sie selbst liebst?"

Snape lachte rau und trocken auf.

„Da will man einmal einem vermaledeiten Köter helfen, dem ständig sein verhunztes Leben zu entgleiten droht..."

Dann schaute er Sirius ernsthaft an. „Ich bin nicht herzlos, nur weil auch ich vor vielen Jahren mein Herz verschenkt habe. Ich konnte endlich die Dinge niederschreiben, die ich immer mit mir herumtrug, auch wenn der Empfänger nicht richtig war", schloss er leise.

„Aber ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, dieses falsche Spiel muss ein Ende haben. Und jetzt geh, Black! Ich werde keine Briefe mehr schreiben. Nur mehr diesen einen, der hier unfertig vor mir liegt."

Er stand auf und kehrte Sirius den Rücken zu.

„Außerdem verlasse ich Hogwarts bald. Der Krieg ist zu Ende und ich denke, ich habe mir etwas Ruhe verdient."

Sirius erstarrte. Leises Entsetzen zeichtnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Du gehst?", hauchte er, ohne wirklich auf weitere Erklärungen zu hoffen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den fast leeren Bogen. Mit einem Satz war er beim Schreibtisch und riss das Pergament an sich. Noch ehe Snape reagieren konnte und ins Leere griff, hatte er ein paar rettende Meter Abstand zwischen sich und Severus gebracht. _Sirius!_, war bislang alles, was in Snapes ausladender Schrift geschrieben stand.

Nur dieser Name, der plötzlich alles zu umfassen schien, jede weitere Anrede oder Erklärung unnötig machte - nur _Sirius_ ...

Er blickte verwirrt zu Snape hoch, der ihm wieder den Rücken zu kehrte, ruhig aus dem Fenster blickte und nicht zum erwarteten Gegenschlag ansetzte. Einige lange Sekunden verstrichen, dann durchmaß Sirius den Raum mit weiten Schritten, packte Severus grob an den Schulter und wirbelte den dunklen Mann zu sich herum.

„Du Idiot!", blaffte er.

Schwarze Augen sahen ihn eisig an.

„Wir Idioten!", ergänzte er leise.

Sirius sah, wie der Frost aus den Augen gegenüber einer scheinbar endlosen Tiefe wich. Für ein paar Sekunden ließ er sich von dieser wärmenden Dunkelheit umfangen, bevor er die Lippen des anderen mit einem erlösenden Kuss verschloss.


End file.
